Love is Like Flying
by ILOVEYOUACE
Summary: Pearl Harbour. But this time Logan and Tristan is the handsome pilots..! TROGAN..
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first chapter! The story line is not going to be exactly like the movie, I will remove something and ad something else to the story.. Well.. ENJOY!**

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

It was quiet, but far away you could hear the sound of an airplane roaring by. Flying over American heartland, the plane suddenly started to swoop down and storm over the ground. It's was a biplane, racing over the field lush with young plants. It releases a trail of crop spray, and then it climbs again… Up in the blue sky where you can see farms stretching to the horizon. Far off, but visible from the plane is a farm. The barn is unpainted; except for hand lettering that says "Huntzberger Crop Dusting".

Logan the son of Mitchum Huntzberger was sitting in an old plane with his best friend Tristan Dugrey. Tristan was making plane noises and Logan was looking back at him before he started smiling and turned back. "Bandits at 2 o'clock" Logan screamed and started to work on the controls. "Power dive!" Tristan shouted back before he took his left foot on the pedal right next to him, while he was making plane noises. "It's Germans!" Logan shouts and starts shooting with his own homemade machine gun. "Come on Logan! Kill those bastards!!" Tristan shouts, and Logan turns to look at Tristan in shock. Logan start to laugh and they go right back into their game. "Good shooting, Tristan" Logan says and looks at Tristan with a big smile plastered on his face. "Good Shooting, Logan!" Tristan replies. "Land of the free..." Logan starts, "Home of the brave" Tristan continues. "There's another one!" Logan suddenly shouts but before Tristan can reply or eve du something, Tristan's father grabs him by the straps of his overalls and jerks him from the cockpit. "You no count boy! Johnson _came_ lookin', said he'd pay a dime for you to shovel his pig shed, and I can't find you no place." He says while shaking Tristan with his right arm. "Daddy, I told you I was comin' here." Tristan replays looking up at his father with a horrified expression on his face.

Logan can't say a word, his mouth his completely dry. He is so horrified by the sight before him.

Tristan however isn't horrified or surprised at all, he is used to it. His father is always drunk. Suddenly his father snatches Tristan up again, twisting the overall straps so tight they starts to choke him. Tristan acts on instinct and starts to struggle, but to no good; his father starts to march across the field, dragging and strangling Tristan. "Da... Dad!!" Tristan manages to say, but nothing more. His father's drunken anger makes him oblivious.

Out of now where Tristan can see Logan waking up to them with a propeller in his hands. Tristan watches as Logan slams his father across his back with the propeller and knocking him to the ground and making him drop Tristan. "Leave him alone!" Logan shouts and looks down at Tristan's father lying on the ground. Tristan's father struggles to his feet with a murderous look in his eyes. Tristan starts to panic, he know what his father is capable of doing. "Logan… Daddy.. No!" he tries but now one is listening. "I'll bust you open, you… German!" Logan shouts, looking at the man in front of him. There's a pause and Tristan just looks down at Logan before he says "I fought the Germans", he looks down at Tristan in shame. He turns and staggers away. Tristan looks up at Logan and smiles. He doesn't have to say anything because he know that Logan know what he is thinking. "Daddy! Daddy! Wait!" Tristan shouts while he quickly stand up and starts running after his father, when he catches him, he takes his father's hand and walks away with him.

Logan turns and starts walking towards the crop duster that just landed, behind him. Logan smiles when he sees his father, Mitchum walking out of the plane and Logan starts running towards him. "What's goin' on, son?" Mitchum asks Logan with a big smile on his face. "Nothing.." Logan pauses, should he tell his father what just happened? He decides against it and continued, "Tristan's dad just came to get him!" Logan looks at Mitchum's plane.

"Hey, boy.. You wanne go up? Logan couldn't believe it, did his father just ask him if he wanted to go up? He starts to run towards the plane and hops into his father's lap. Mitchum cranks the engine and tucks him into the harness. "Daddy, sometime will you take Tristan up to?" Mitchum smiles down at Logan and replies "Sure will, son". The engine races to life and the plane flies into the sky.

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**Hey! Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please review! Sorry about the grammar blemish! Please forgive me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Her is the second chapter. It takes place 10 years later.**

**ENJOY!**

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

Eight American airplanes were blasting through the air, props screaming and wind singing by their wings. Suddenly to planes start swapping positions in the formation; while the other planes were flying along in a tight line. The to planes continued to play, one of them gunning his engine to go high, the other diving and then coming back up in his place, leapfrogging. Down on the ground you could see a man with a mix of shock and anger written all over his face. He took up his binoculars and watches the two planes through it. After a while, still whit anger written across his face, he pulled up his radio "Huntzberger! Dugrey! Cut that out!" he yelled into it.

Logan looks down and the ground and sees his training Captain, who is clearly upset, looking up at them. "I thought this was a training flight. I'm just trying to give Tristan some training." He replies in his radio whit a giant smirk planted on his face. "Not on your best day, boy!" Tristan replies and Logan grins. Suddenly Logan guns his plane low, in the opposite direction ha was moving before. Tristan reacts almost instantly, leapfrogging in the opposite direction, scaring the piss out of everybody else. "That's it!! Get into a wedge!!" shouts the training captain with a raging face expression. The entire squadron responds, forming up into a tight V in the sky, Logan and Tristan just behind and on either side of the center.

"Didn't you say test the limits?" Logan asks Tristan true his radio. "Hey! You wanna test my limits; you better line up a couple dozen women on the GROUND… because I got NO limits in the air!" Tristan responds. Logan grins, loving the challenge. Then he and Tristan do the leapfrogging manoeuvre laterally, swapping sides in the V. "EVERYBODY DOWN, NOW!!!" The training captain screamed and Logan could swear he saw lightning coming out of his eyes.

Down on the ground the planes were landing in tight order, the pilots shut down their props, slide back the canopies and jumped down. Finn, Colin and Robert were one of those pilots

The training captain comes up to them "Where are Huntzberger and Dugrey?" he asks. "Still training, sir" Colin replies with a smirk. Everybody looks up in the sky.

"All right, Tristan. Now, let's show 'em how to fly. We're gonna play chicken. You ready?" Logan asks. "Logan, this ain't the farm and these planes ain't no crop dusters. I'm not playing chicken with ya!" Tristan firmly replies. Logan however was ready for a challenge "now don't be a baby. I'll tell you what.." Logan is interrupted by Tristan "I'm not doing it, Logan!" Tristan says very serious. "Well, I'm coming right at you. You can turn or you can hit me. It's up to you!" Logan replies.

They've circled to opposite ends of the airfield and were now heading right at each other, like two bullets playing chicken.

"What the..." the training captain says as he sees the two planes heading straight towards each other.. "Oh, boy" Colin says, even he is nervous.

The rest of the pilots watch in awe as the two planes get so close they can't possibly get out of each other's way. Finn yells to drown out the sound of the collision... At the last instant, both planes snap a quarter turn so that their wings are vertical, and they shoot past each other belly to belly. The pilots' starts to laugh and congratulate each other and up in the planes, Logan and Tristan burst out laughing. Logan banks to land and Tristan tucks in behind him. Tristan has Logan's plane in his sights. "If I had guns I'd be chewing up your.." Tristan starts but never finish as Logan feints left, banks right, and appears behind Tristan. "If you had guns, you'd be pissin' on 'em" Logan replies.

They're almost at the landing strip, Logan behind Tristan. But as Tristan's wheels were about to touch, he guns his engine and snaps the nose of his plane straight up.

The pilots on the ground stop laughing. "He's doing an inside loop!" Finn yells, jumping up and down like a child. "Aw, shit!" the training captain's says while he watch Tristan pull the plane off, just barely making a full circle to come in behind Logan and bounce to stop on the runway.

"Yee-hawww!!!" Tristan yells as he drives his plane over to join the others. He's grinning as he slides back his cockpit cover, but then.. "Where's Logan?" he asks himself. He tips hid chin towards the air. Seeing Logan's plane still in the air, Tristan starts to refasten his harness.

"You're down, Dugrey! That's an order!" his training captain yells at Tristan. "What about him?" Tristan yells back and points up at Logan. "He's not taking my orders anymore" Tristan was just about to ask what the hell that meant, when he notices Logan climbing in a deliberate spiral.

"He's gonna do it" Tristan says as he watch Logan. "Do what?" Robert asks, clearly curious. "It" he pauses, "Aw, shit. Aw, shit, shit, shit..." he continues when he sees Logan's plane reaches two thousand feet, just a speck above them, and seems to pause in the air.

"I shouldn't' a done an inside loop. I shouldn't' a done an inside loop." Tristan says, "Why?" Robert asks "cause now he's gonna do an outside loop" Tristan responds feeling kind of nervous. "Aw shit. Aw shit, shit, shit" the training captain starts.. Finn and Robert join in, like an involuntary chant… They all look up in the sky as Logan noses the plane into a power dive. The plane screams towards the ground, picking up speed, going so fast it begins to shudder. Colin, Finn and Robert are transfixed. Colin is so nervous he can't get the words out. "Aw sh- sh- sh- sh" he starts, "Shit" Robert says for him. "Yeah" Colin says and looks down at the ground. "You can do it, Rafe. You can do it!" Tristan is mumbling cheering for his best friend.

The plane is hurtling towards the ground at a nauseating speed, snaps into a half roll, streaking upside down over the runway. Logan hangs inverted in his flight harness, the asphalt of the runway shooting past, ten feet beyond his head. He pushes the plane into a climb, his cockpit on the outside of the circle. The plane reaches the top of its arc, and almost stalls; but Logan noses it over again, towards the earth, only this time he has very little altitude. The plane hurtles down, still with it belly on the inside of the curve...And makes it full circle. Logan's head now is barely a foot off the asphalt as the plane shoots past, still inverted. He lands, and the guys run out to meet him...all except for the Training Captain, who stands there shaking his head.

Tristan jumps on the wing, as Logan stops and slides back his canopy. Tristan grabs him by the harness and shakes him. "You could've killed yourself, you stupid bastard!" He dives into the cockpit, hugging Logan. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Colonel Jimmy Doolittle was in his mid-forties, he was commander of the base and he was as tough as he was good in the air. He was frowning at Logan Huntzberger, standing at attention before him. "There are some people who think the outside loop is reckless and irresponsible" he starts but is interrupted by Logan "How could it be irresponsible, Sir, if you were the first man in the world to do it?" "Don't get smart with me, son." He replies a little taken aback by Logan. "Never, Sir. I just meant it's dangerous only for the kind of pilot who wants to show off, rather than inspire the other pilots in his unit. And all you've done for me, Sir, working out the transfer; I did it to say thanks. To honour you, Sir. What the French call a "homage.", sir" Logan says, feeling kind of smart. "That's bullshit, son! But it's really good bullshit." Doolittle says with a little smile on his face. "Thank you, Sir." Logan smiles and looks down. "Huntzberger, you remind me of myself 15 years ago. Witch is why we need to discuss this." He holds up an envelope. "Have a seat, son" he says and opens the envelope before sitting down himself. "The British have accepted you into the Eagle Squadron. You're on your way to England tomorrow, if you still want to go." He says looking over at Logan.

Logan just sat there. Did he hear right? "Wow" was all he finally managed to say. "Just a few British pilots are all that stand between Hitler and total victory in Europe. They're gonna need all the help they can get." Logan didn't know what to say, this was what he had always dreamt about! "Yes, sir. I'm on my way" he finallysaid. Doolittle looked down at the letter "Just for the record, I'm supposed to ask you to reconsider" he stands up. Logan is confused, "Sir?" he asks hoping to get some answers. "Sooner or later we're gonna be in this war whether we like it or not. And I'm gonna need all of my best pilots. So it's my duty to ask you to stay"

Logan looked down, he knew all this but he had always wanted to fight in the Eagle Squadron. He also didn't wanna leave his life her behind. "Major, what would you do?" he finally asked, still looking down. Doolittle looked out the window "if it was me.. I'd go." He said…

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-

**Hope you liked the new chapter. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tristan, Colin, Finn and Robert were getting slicked up for a night on the town. Tristan was standing by the mirrors with the others, putting on his cologne. Finn and Robert were combing their hair at the stinks. "You good-lookin' sumbitch…don't you EVER die!" Robert suddenly yelled to himself in the mirror. "That's your line for tonight, ya know" Finn says looking over at Robert. "What, good-looking' sumbitch?" Robert asks a little confused.

"No, numbnuts, die. You get your nurse alone, you look her in the eye, and say, "Baby, they're training me for war, and I don't know what'll happen. But if I die tomorrow, I wanna know that we lived all we could tonight." I've never known it to fail." Finn said very proud of himself.

Colin finished brushing his teeth at the sink beside them. "He's n-never known it to work, either." He says and starts laughing. Suddenly Logan comes in.

"Doolittle didn't kill you? Attaboy!" Tristan said, walking up to Logan. Logan grabbed Tristan's arm. "Tristan, there's something I gotta tell you…" Logan said looking straight into Tristan eyes.

Logan and Tristan were walking on the parade ground; the other guys were already on the bus that would take them into town. Tristan was upset, angry and confused at the same time by what Logan just told him. "How could you do this, Logan?" he asked raising his voice a little. "The Colonel helped me work it out." Logan answered his voice surprisingly calm. "I don't mean how'd you do the paperwork, I mean how the hell you did it without letting me in on it?" Tristan said his voice full of anger. "I'm sorry Tristan, but they're only accepting the best pilots." Logan said in a desperate try to lighten the tension between them. "Don't you dear make this a joke Logan. You're talking about war, and I know what war does to people." Replies Tristan, while shaking his head. "Tristan, you know how many times I saw you come to school with a black eye or a busted nose, and couldn't do a thing about it -- for you, or for your mother...or your father, with his lungs scorched out with mustard gas, and more left of his lungs than there was of his spirit? You've made your sacrifice, Tristan. It's time I made mine." Before Tritan could replie Robert yelled from the bus "The nurses are waiting!"

"Let's go" Said Logan turning towards the bus. "Nah, you go on" Tristan said, he was not in the mood for a night out right now. "I have to talk to Rory. And I want you to meet her." Logan said looking a little disappointed. "Some other time, I don't feel like a party."

Tristan walked away. The bus driver's were ready to leave, and Colin was honking the horn for Logan to come. Logan reluctantly had to let Tristan go, and walked towards the bus, where the pilots were chanting and yelling "Nurses! Nurses! Nurses!"

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-

Rory Gilmore was sitting at one end of a train compartment along with ten other Army nurses.

The other nurses were pretty and ripe. Their lips painted bright red and their faces powdered. But none of them could stand up to the beauty of Rory Gilmore.

Rory listened in amusement to Steph, a cute blonde, and Lorelai, a brunette equally endowed.

"Do you have trouble with your boobs in the uniform?" Steph suddenly said, and everyone turned to look at her. "You mean hiding them?" Lorelai shoot back whit a grin.

"Hide them? On a date with pilots? I'm talking about how you make them show!" Steph shoot back. Paris another nurse speaks up. "Loan 'em to me, I'll make 'em show." "The boobs or the pilots?" Steph asked and all the girls started laughing and shove each others' knees; it's was party wherever they go. But Rory couldn't keep her mind on the frivolity. She looked out the window and her thoughts drifted away.

"We'll ask Rory. Rory? Rory!! Lorelai said and everybody turned to look at Rory. Rory however didn't seem to notice, she was to fare away in her thought's.

"Ooo, she's thinking of her date! Come on, you've been dating a pilot. We want to know what we can expect." Lorelai said, and suddenly all the girlish faces were looking at Rory.

"I've been dating one pilot, and only for a few weeks. But I know he's different from all the others." Rory replied with a big smile on her face

Paris threw her arms up and swooned onto her friends. "True love!..." she said.

"So, Rory.. Tell use how did you two meet? "Well, it's a long story, but it all started four weeks ago…" Rory started

FLASHBACK

_All the pilots were in for their yearly medical checking. "I'm gonna fail. They're gonna take my wings away." Logan was freaking out. "No, they won't. Just relax" Tristan tried to reassure him. They walked over to a brown haired nurse sitting at a desk, and Logan couldn't help but think that she was pretty sexy. "Just keep practisin' the bottom line and don't worry I'm right behind you" Tristan whispered to Logan while they were waiting. Logan didn't feel good, he was scared and pretty damn nervous. He always had a problem with letters and how he was gone pass this test he really didn't know. "J-L-M-K-P-O" he said trying to remember the letters. "NEXT" the nurse yelled. Logan looked up "ma'am" he said before handing her his medical file. The nurse didn't even look up; she just took his file and took some notes on a piece of paper. Logan didn't know what to do so he figured he could just start "J-L-M-K-P-O-E-T-X" he said as fast as he could. "Eyes like an eagle' ma'am".. "Slow down, flyboy. And instead of the bottom, read the very top. Both eyes." the nurse said to him. Logan smiled and tried to look cool, but really he felt like dying. "C, uh… sorry. J-C-W... Uh... Q... uh... Q" he tried. The nurse looked up and smiled "Read the bottom line again, please, but read it right to left and every other letter". Logan swallowed and tried to focus "E-X—"he started. "X-E" whispered Tristan. "X-E, X-E ma'am" this couldn't be happening. "ma'am, I know how this looks" he tried, but the nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I really am but army and navy requires 20/20 vision" she said scribbling something on her paper. Oh, I... It's not a problem with my eyes. I mean, I can see. I mean I can hit a running rabbit with a $3.00 pistol. I got a problem with letters that's all" Logan said. "Well, maybe after some schooling, you could come back and take the test again." The nurse said with a sad look in her eyes. "No, I had schooling. I mean, the teachers never knew what to make of it. It's just letters. I mix 'em up sometimes. That's all. I mean, I just get them backward sometimes." The nurse looked at him with a strange look; Logan sure didn't know how to take it. "Look here" he said pointing down at the file in front of the nurse. "My math and special reasoning and my verbal scores are all excellent" "But you barely passed the written exam" the nurse said still not convinced. "Yeah, but he did pass it. So is it my turn now?" Tristan tried so they could get going. "No, you'll wait your turn" the nurse said looking up at him, slightly irritated. "Yes ma'am" he said pulling back. "Ma'am, I'm never gonna be an English teacher. But I know why I'm here: to be a pilot. And you don't dogfight with manuals. You don't fly with gauges. It is all about feeling and speed and lettin' that plan become a part of your body. And that manual says that a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That file says I'm the best pilot in this room" Logan paused and looked at the nurse, she was so beautiful. "Ma'am, please, don't take my wings." He said, before pulling back. _

_Rory was utterly confused. The guy couldn't read, but she just felt so bad for him. "Rory, rotate to station tree" a nurse called over the room. Rory looked up and nodded. She had now choice, so she passed him. Rory stood up and left before the pilot could say anything, but just as she had arrived at station tree, the cocky pilot came back. "Ma'am, I didn't get a chance to thank you" he started. She looked up at him. "Drop your skivvies" she said. Rory liked her job and had no attention of losing it anytime soon, because of some cocky pilot. "Oh. Okay. Just like this" the pilot said leaning against a bed. Rory looked over at the pilot "That's fine" she had to admit he had a very nice butt. "You know, I know you didn't have to pass me, and you did. And I just.. I didn't think you'll understand, and you did" the pilot was rambling. "You know, you still haven't said thank you" she said cutting him of, there was a pause. "Thank you" the pilot said. "Your welcome" Rory said before focusing on her work. "Why did you do it? I mean I'm just curious. You're like me hero now." He said laughing. "Actually, my father was a pilot and I've seen firsthand what happens when a pilot loses his wings." She said praying to God he would shout up. "You know what? Your father is my hero then too.. In fact as an officer, I think I'd be my duty to take my new hero's daughter out tonight just to HELL!!" Rory pocked him, he was getting to cocky. "Gosh, did I pock to deep?" Rory said very annoyed and amused. "I think you hit the bone there…" he said he voice slightly shaky. Rory went back to her work pleased with herself. "What, so is.. so is there any chance that you might kind of, sort of like me or.." The pilot suddenly said much to Rory's amusement "how did you guess?" she said walking over to him and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "They never thought use how to deal with this feeling." "What feeling?" The pilot whispered back, a grin across his face. "Well, it's kind of like this" she started before pocked him again. "AU! Hell". "You can go now" Rory said to the pilot before walking over to her desk to read over a file. "Miss, I really, really lick you" What the hell is he trying at? Rory thought. "Like you.. I didn't mean to say that, and I just um..I just wanna ask you if I can donate dinner. Or well buy you dinner" This had to be the strangest pilot Rory had ever meet. He was acting so strange. Rory took up his chart and looked in it.. FUCK, this wasn't his chart.. "This isn't your chart" she said looking up at him. "No, That's the, uh.. fellow over here's, I think he left." He started, obviously having problem standing up. "Have you already have this shot?" she nearly yelled at him. "Yeah, well once already.. Well I wanted.. well I mean, I just.. Can I ask you out?" he started. He looked like he was about to faint. "No" she said answering his question once and for all, and then he just went wham, Poor guy. _

_Logan was sitting outside the hospital waiting for Rory. He couldn't believe how this girl affected him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The last time he had seen her he had fallen and broken his nose and she had been so good to him, so now he was sitting outside the hospital, freezing his fucking toes of so he could thank her for everything. He looked up towards the entrance and saw four nurses walking down the stairs. He immediately spotted Rory, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He stood up and starting running towards her "Hey!" he called. "Hey!" he called one more time. "Oh my god, are you okay??" she asked looking at his nose. "Uh, Yeah. I'm fine, I feel great!" he said trying to be cool. "This is just some standard precautionary thing" he said pointing at the bandage. "But look I've got some- uh genuine French champagne from France, and I thought maybe we could celebrate." He said hoping she would say yes. "Celebrate what?" Rory asked. "Oh, I don't know, You being my hero for one". "Okay, why not?" YES! Logan felt like the happiest man alive, this was his chance. They sat down in the stairwell "So, I wanted to thank you and I just wanted to put your mind at ease about passing me, because I really think you did this country a service, I mean I'm a great flyer" He said while pulling up a bottle of champagne and started to open it. "And if you have a fault, which you obviously don't it's modesty." Rory said smiling at him. Logan smiled back while holding the champagne bottle. "No. If I have a fault, it's candour." He said smirking. He started to open the bottle. "You are just so.." The sound of a cork slipping could be heard and Logan instantly felt a raging pain fly true his already broken nose. "Cork just got away from me" he said to Rory trying to act cool, while tears were streaming down his face. He looked at Rory and saw that she was laughing. "God, It hurts, it hurts something fierce… I'm sorry" He couldn't take it anymore. He lay down in her lap and tried to stop the bleeding with his fingers. "Oh, I ruined everything… Oh it hurts… Ahh! It's cold" Rory had just taken some snow a laid on hi nose. "It'll stop the bleeding" she said smiling down at him. "I can't bread" he tried. "Lay still" she said so se could focus on his nose. _

_God, he was cute, whit his tussled blond hair, his warm brown eyes and he annoying smirk witch at the moment were no were to be seen. His face was full of pain and he was twitching in her lap. Rory looked into his eyes and she felt a sudden urge to kiss him. "You're so beautiful it hurts" he suddenly said and she couldn't help but laugh. "It's your nose that hurts" she smiled. "No, I think it's my heart" he replied and her heart melted, so she did it, she kissed him. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He paused a second, but before Rory could back out Logan began to kiss her back. The kiss was sweet and passionate and when Rory pulled away she looked into his brown eyes and they both smiled._

END OF FLASHBACK

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**Well, this was the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**By the way! Happy New Year, already 2007! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

All the pilots were waiting on the platform. All off them wearing leather-jackets and all were looking very handsome.

Logan was holding something behind his back, looking forward to seeing Rory again. As the train pulled in and shuddered to a stop, clouds of steam was jetting onto the platform and giving the moment a dream-like haze.

The nurses started to step out of the train. At the door of the train, Rory stopped Steph "Stick with me, I'll find you somebody good" Rory whispered to Steph. Steph looked over at Logan "I'll take that one" Rory looked at Logan with a big grin on her face. "He's taken. But come on, I'll introduce you" Rory whispered back.

They moved towards Logan and he crosses the platform to meet them, his eyes holding Rory. "Hello, Lieutenant. Good to see you" he says his brown eyes meeting Rory's blue ones. "You too, Lieutenant" she said back and Logan bent slightly forward brushing his lips against hers. Rory lifted her hand and pulled his head back to her. She kissed him gently, and when he returned it, she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her. Steph cleared her throat. Rory broke the kiss and looked at Steph "Oh… This is Steph" she said looking slightly embarrassed. "Nice to meet you, Betty" Logan said with a smirk. He drew his hands from behind his back; there he was holding two roses. He handed one to Rory and the second to Steph. "Tristan would' a brought this" he said escorting the two ladies along the platform. "Tristan is not coming?" Rory asked. "No, he… got some news today. He'll be okay, he just didn't feel like coming tonight" he said avoiding Rory's gaze. "Oh… I was hoping to meet him" Rory said. "I was hoping to meet him" Steph said looking disappointed.

"We'll just have to find a substitute, won't we?" Logan said to Steph with his smirk in place.

Steph stopped and faced Logan. "I just want to tell you one thing. If you're thinking this might be your last night on earth? I'm prepared to make it meaningful" Steph leaned towards Logan, a glimpse in her eye and whispered huskily in his ear "Very meaningful". "At ease, Steph" Rory said and dragged Logan with her.

The party was in full swing; swing music, jitterbugging, beautiful young men and women in high spirits. Logan and Rory were sitting at a big table with the other pilots and nurses. Finn had paired up with Paris, Robert with Lorelai, and Colin, the shyest of the group, found himself next to Steph. "Hey, I'm C-Colin. Colin S-Strange." He said after spending a great amount of time building up some courage. Colin… Strange?? Steph asked utterly confused. "Yeah… the guys thought I was strange so, you know, Colin Strange." "Do you always stutter?" Steph asked kind of amused by this guy. "Only when I'm m-m-m-" Colin tried "nervous?" Steph continued with a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah. But if I have to get something out, I c-can always s-s-s…" Colin started to sing "SING!!!" he practically jelled at a shocked Steph. Steph's hand found Colin's and she smiled at him before saying "Don't be nervous" Colin looked up at Steph with a smile.

At the other end of the table Rory and Logan sat watching Colin and Steph. "They're so cut!" Rory whispered in Logan's ear and Logan turned to look at her and smiled, before intertwining their fingers under the table. "Their shipping us out…" Rory started to say looking down at the table. Logan looked at her and squished her hand under the table and Rory continued looking Logan directly in the eye "Hawaii. The Germans are overrunning Europe, and we're sent to paradise. How about you? Have you heard anything?" Rory felt Logan stiffen beside her and she stared intensely into his eyes, but before Logan could answer they were distracted by Lorelai and Robert. Robert was practically crying and Lorelai looked like she had just seen a ghost. "You're a very special woman, and...Well baby, they're training me for war, and we don't know what happens tomorrow. So we gotta make tonight special." Lorelai shoot Rory a smirk before answering "I hope you can catch up, flyboy. Cause you're not ever gonna forget tonight" Lorelai stood up as fast as she could, grabbed Robert, pulled him to his feet and dragged him out on the dance floor. Logan stood up a soon as Lorelai and Robert were out of sight, he pulled Rory to her feet and lead her through the dancers and outside.

Logan led her to a quiet place on a balcony that overlooked the river and Manhattan beyond. Rory just stood there taking in the view and breathed in the fresh air. "Whatever you're trying to tell me isn't good is it. Or it wouldn't be so hard to say." She says quietly before turning towards Logan. Logan looked at her not sure how to put it "The only reason it's so hard to say is that I keep thinking I don't have the right to say it. But I've got to because it's true…" he paused, looking up at the stars before looking down on Rory again. "I love you Rory" he said. Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes "That must surprise you" he continued feeling nervous. He could feel Rory's gaze on him and looked down at his hands. "It surprises me that I'm not the only one on this balcony who feels that way" she said and brought her hands to Logan's cheek, turning his head towards hers. He smiled at her and put his strong arms around her pulling her into a hug. "There's one thing I have to say. I'm going away." He whispered in her ear. Instantly she pulled away and looked at him. "We're all going away.." she started, but before she could continue Logan hushed her. He kissed her softly on the cheek before he continued. "I'm going to the war. The real war. Hitler's taken Europe. The Brits are hanging on by their fingernails, and if they lose, there'll be more people killed than anybody can imagine. And not just there, but here." Rory was crying now "But you're in the U.S. Army, how could you –" She sobbed before breaking down in tears. Logan once again pulled her into his arms and kissed away her tears. "Colonel Doolittle pulled the strings, and put me on loan on the R.A.F. They need pilots, and we need experience. I leave tomorrow." Before Logan new what was happening a crying Rory was standing a good 3 feet away from him yelling. "YOU WAITED UNTIL TONIGHT TO TELL ME??!! HOW COULD YOU LOGAN??" "Rory… I had to tell you in person… Because there's something else I need to say." Logan studied her face, trying to burn it into his memory. "You know the line – Let's make tonight memorable. What I feel about you makes it impossible for me to say something like that. If I don't come back, I don't want to saddle you with regret and sadness you'll carry the rest of your life" he said still holding her gaze. "I don't know if you can choose that, Logan" she said softly "Maybe not. But I need you to know. I love you Rory, and I will come back. I'll find a way. And then we'll get a chance to know if what I felt the first moment I saw you, and every minute since then, is real" he said in almost a whisper. "Do one thing for me, before you go" Rory said. She took his hand and led him inside and onto the dance floor.

They danced for what felt like hours, among others, yet in a world apart from everyone else. Logan could feel her hot breath on his neck and he pulled her closer. He couldn't help it but he was afraid, afraid he would never see her again. He pulled back and his lips soon found hers, in a soft and much anticipated kiss his lips softly glazed hers, once, twice, a third time, a hand rising to comb through her silky masses of her hair. He pulled back before he momentarily leaned his forehead against hers, his breath heavy and his heart thundering as he kept his eyes locked on hers, searching for signs of hesitation. He kissed her once more, her hands linking around his neck, brushing over the fine hair at his nape as his tongue lightly skimmed over the seam of her lips, begging for entrance she gladly granted him. They pulled back, both of them with love in their eyes.

Later the same evening, all the nurses and pilots were entering the hotel, all ready to party. But Logan and Rory were still standing on the street, people brushing past them but all they could register were each other. Their fingers intertwined looking each other directly in the eyes. "Please stay with me tonight Logan" Rory whispered sweetly in his ear. Nibbling his ear lob. "Rory…" Logan groaned. "Please" Rory whispered and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Rory… I can't" he whispered breathing heavily "You'll just regret it later.." "No, Logan… I love you and I need you… Without you I'm nothing…" She said weakly tears finding their way down her cheek. Logan lightly kissed the tears away "I love you to, always remember that. I will come back in one way or another, that I promise you Rory" He raised his hands to her face and planted a soft and sensual kiss upon her lips. It was short but sweet. Pulling back he looked into her beautiful blue coloured eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ears. He smiled gently and watched her smile back at him. Their hands touched a final time, and then they parted. Rory moved inside the lobby, and looked out the glass doors as he walks away. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Well, tell me what you guys think.. REVIEW!!! D _


	5. Authors Note!

Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for quite some time, but I have a good reason..

My computer has been sick.. Some kind of virus or something.. But the main point is it didn't work.. So I had to buy a new one. So I will try to update as soon as I can!! Thank you!

Hugs&kisses


End file.
